Footsteps of the Pharaoh
Story Yami is climbing the Bifrost, the rainbow bridge leading up to Halldor’s chambers in Asgard. Yami looks behind him, seeing the city below him in a state of repair. He finishes his climb, as he enters the throne room of Halldor. Halldor sits on his throne, Sartorius standing to his left, while Dragan and Jesse are to his right. Yami: I’m surprised that you stuck around. Jesse: Well, I came to see Halldor, due to his knowledge of the Light of Destruction. I wanted to see if there was a way to confirm that the Light was completely destroyed or not. Yami: And? Sartorius: It is difficult, if not impossible, to determine. The future has been, cloudy of late. Yami: Was it because of the Earthbound Immortals messing up the timeline? Or was it Yliaster and the Meklord Emperors? Halldor: How much do you know? Yami: That in 40 years, this world will be lain to waste by those robots, and I want to know how. I thought those robots were initially created to change the apocalyptic future, but it turns out they are the initial cause of it. My guess, is that they are the ones that were sent to contain the Light of Destruction, am I right? Jesse: (Looks away) Yeah, right on the nose. Yami: Tell me about the war with the Supreme King. Halldor: It seems I underestimated how much you really knew. Yami: I probably shouldn’t. But it’s a reoccurring phrase from those altering time. Halldor: Yliaster came back to kill three individuals. Yami: Me, Luna and Leo. Sartorius: Without Yliaster’s intervention, the future was to be, after your first visit here, the Light of Destruction would possess Luna. To counter her powers, Leo would begin in experimenting with the Dueltrix, which would result in him receiving the majority of the Gentle Darkness from you. They would become the leaders of two sides of the battle, Yubel, master of minds, versus the Supreme King of machines. Yami: But that’s not the future now. Halldor: We do not know. The intervention of Yliaster has created an alternate timeline, where Goodwin mobilized the Earthbound Immortals to rally and stop the future. Between the events occurring during the, “Attack of the Diablo” as it’s become known as and the Earthbound, the trajectory of the future has been thrown off balance, with no certainty that it will or will not occur in a similar manner. Jesse: What we do know, is that when you absorbed all of the Light of Destruction from Luna in Peru, you eliminated the Gentle Darkness as well. Halldor: If either source survived, it was due to being external from either of you two. And if one survived, the other likely survived as well. Jesse: So, if the Light becomes strong enough to be picked up again, Yami: Then the Meklords will come. Why are they still there? In the future? Halldor: They didn’t find it. Their orders were to invade the planet and recapture the light. But, if it was destroyed, and they couldn’t tell that it was… Jesse: Then they’re mission was technically incomplete, so they stayed to find it. Yami: So, how do we find the Light? Jesse: I have a hunch. If it escaped, then it’d be in The D. Yami: Aster’s agent? Jesse: He had some of it in him. When the Earthbound attacked, one absorbed him. He would’ve been restored with them defeated. Yami: I’ll send a message to Aster, then. He’s in the most danger if that is the case. An explosion occurs, screams rising from the city below. Yami runs and heads for the ledge, followed by Dragan and Jesse. They see smoke rise from Asgard, when another explosion occurs. Yami: This city is really vulnerable to attack. Dragan: Not from the outside. The defense perimeters haven’t been breached. That means that the attacker originated from inside the city. Perhaps it is Broder. Yami: Either way, let’s get down there. Yami backs up, as he takes off in a run, jumping off the ledge. He draws two cards and slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Diamond Angel. He glides down towards the ground, as Jesse and Dragan fly after him. A large humanoid figure swings his muscular arms, explosions emanating from the ground and shooting debris up. The humanoid has long blond hair, with a blue crown like figure going around his head. His face is covered in a mask that is black on the right and white on the left. He is wearing a black suit, with pointed gold shoulder pads and armor. Humanoid: Where are you, creator of sin? Diamond Angel glides down at him, releasing a sound wave from his mouth. The sound wave hits the humanoid and the ground around him, crystals growing up from the ground and trapping him. Diamond Angel lands on top of the crystal mass, as Dragan and Jesse land behind him. Diamond Angel: Well? Anything? Dragan: No. He is not familiar, and I know everyone. Who are you, and how did you get here?! Humanoid: Wouldn’t you like to know? The humanoid glows gold, teleporting out of the crystal. He reappears on a rooftop, as he reaches up, removing his mask. His face is humanoid, with red lines resembling a crystal around his right eye. Humanoid: My codename is “Paradox.” Diamond Angel: Another robot from the future? I thought Z-one was going to leave it to me. Paradox: Z-one was my creator, but not my master. Dragan: Enough of this. By the power vested in me, I will destroy you! Dragan fires lightning from Mjlønir at Paradox, who takes it without damage. Jesse fires an ultraviolet ray, it doing nothing to him as well. Diamond Angel leaps into the air, gliding after Paradox. Paradox lifts his hand, like a music conductor, the ground exploding and shooting up, striking Diamond Angel and damaging his wing. He veers to the side as he crashes down, past the building. Jesse: Yami! Jesse takes a step forward, an explosion hitting him from below. Dragan is hit as well, being blasted back. Paradox floats into the air, as he goes down towards Diamond Angel, who has reverted. Yami draws cards and places them on the blades of the Dueltrix. He slaps it down, as Clockgrade gets up. Clockgrade: I sent Aporia back to the future. I’ll do the same to you. Paradox: Too bad for you. Clockgrade fires a time ray, as Paradox blocks it with an explosion from the ground. Clockgrade speeds in, grabbing Paradox and stretching his hands over him. Paradox’s core glows bright blue, as Clockgrade’s key begins spinning. Clockgrade strains to keep a grip on Paradox, as they both glow blue, as they fall down through a wormhole. A pair of red eyes watches from the shadows, as they close and disappear. The two come out of a wormhole, tumbling through the sand. Clockgrade gets up, seeing that there was sand as far as the eye could see. Clockgrade: Where are we? I can’t go through space. Paradox: That, was me. Paradox raises his hands, the sand detonating from below Clockgrade, sending him flying up and crashing down. Clockgrade reverts, Yami groaning. Yami: So, that didn’t work. Next choice, robot destruction! Yami draws two cards and places them on the blades, transforming. He turns into Hawk Charge, as he extends his talon blades out. He dashes at Paradox, who raises his hand, grasping his fist. Several explosions break through the sand, as Hawk Charge pushes through them. He strikes Paradox with a blade, rust spreading through the cut. Paradox: This means nothing. I have done my job. Hawk Charge: Which was? Paradox: Trapping you in the past. You have no escape for 24 hours. Which is all that we need. Hawk Charge: Who’s your master, then? The rust spreads up Paradox’s body, covering his mouth. Paradox’s body groans as he raises an arm, as Hawk Charge uses his blades to cut the arm off, then severs the robot’s neck. Paradox’s body drops, it sparking and the rusted areas breaking down. Hawk Charge reverts, as he looks around. Yami: One problem handled. Too bad I just used Guardian Angel, Clockwork and Rustcharge in my fusions! He’s right. I’m here for 24 hours. In an unstable city like Domino City, it’ll probably be in ruins by the time I get back. Next problem, where the heck am I? End Scene Yami walks through the desert, the scorching heat causing it to seem like the terrain is shifting to the eye. He approaches a city, walking through the main street. The people are of Egyptian descent, baring the same skin tone as Ishizu. The majority of men dawn only linen skirts, called shendyt, while the women wore kalasiris dresses, which were white and wrapped around their whole body. The people stared and muttered among themselves as Yami walks past them, catching their glaring eyes. Yami: Well, my pale skin must be a shock to them. The people then swarm around him, all of them trying to grab a hold of them. They are all happy, as they chatter with glee. Citizen 1: He lives! He lives! Citizen 2: He survived the battle against the darkness! Citizen 3: Pharaoh Atem has returned! Yami: Uh, Pharaoh? What? Voice: Disperse, citizens! Yami: That voice! It can’t be. The crowd parts, as Mahad, dressed in white dress attire approaches. His body is completely human, not made of bandages. He approaches Yami, staring him down. Yami looks pleased, as Mahad kneels before him. Mahad: My Pharaoh. You have escaped from Anubis’ grip to return to us. Yami: Uh, I have? Mahad stands up, hugging Yami. Mahad: We had thought you lost after you disappeared battling Zorc. Yami: Yes, but I’m a tough one to kill. Mahad: Come. We must return you to the palace, and get you out of that ridiculous outfit. Yami: What’s wrong with my outfit? Yami is taken to the palace, where he is dressed in a white Egyptian tunic and skirt, with a red cape on his back. He has several gold armbands, and a crown around his forehead, the Eye of Wjdat covering his criminal mark. He looks uncertain about his new attire, as he follows Mahad. Mahad: Is there something wrong, my Pharaoh? Yami: It, must be a side effect of fighting Zorc or something. I don’t really remember being a Pharaoh. All of this seems weird to me. Mahad: Do not despair. We shall work hard to help restore you to normal. Yami: Uh, “we?” Mahad: The High Priests. Yami and Mahad enter the throne room, as they walk down the carpet towards the throne. Five other priests are bowing on either side of the carpet. One looks identical to Ishizu, wearing an attire similar to Ishizu in her Anodite form. Another priest has an attire where a sash goes over his chest. Another is covered in white robes, while an older member with a grey beard wears a cloak to hide himself, a golden left eye catching Yami’s attention. The fifth is one who looks like Seto, who wears blue robes. Besides the throne is another older man, with grey hair spiking out from under his hat. Yami takes his seat on the throne, looking around uncomfortably. Yami: Uh, hi. Mahad: Pharaoh Atem has returned to us from beyond the grave, but with many consequences. The color of his skin has been drained by his death experience, and he does not remember much about his former life. Seto: Then let me start. Seto bows before Yami. Seto: I am Seto, your right hand man. The old man with gold eye bows next. Aknadin: I am Aknadin, the brother to your father, the previous Pharaoh. The man in robes approaches. Shada: I am Shada. The man with the sash approaches. Karim: I am Karim. The girl resembling Ishizu bows. Isis: And my name is Isis. The old man by Yami’s side moves in front of him. Shimon: I am Shimon, your advisor. Do you really not remember anything? Yami: I, do not. Shimon: In that case, we have a lot of work to do then. Voice: Have I heard right? The Pharaoh has returned? Everyone turns, as tanned figure with a black beard and black robes stands at the end of the throne room. The High Priests are on high alert, as the figure approaches. Gerudo: So, the tales are true. The one who vanquished The Dark One survived the endeavor. But no more! Yami: Who’s this guy? Shimon: Gerudo. A man who leads a cult in service to Zorc, managing to revive it and have it lay waste upon us all. Fortunately, you were successful in defeating it. Gerudo: Come, my army of shadows! Destroy them! Gerudo holds his arms out, as several mini-Zorcs form, all snarling in anger. Yami moves to get up, as Seto holds his arm out. Seto: Stand down, your highness. It is now our turn to defend you. High Priests! To arms! Seto draws a two handed curved sword, while Shada and Karim both grab spears. Isis walks forward, muttering a spell under her breath, her hands glowing with mana. Mahad moves forward, drawing knives. Aknadin backs away, positioning himself in front of Yami. Seto: Attack! Seto charges in, the mini-zorcs attacking. Seto slashes through one, as Shada and Karim spear through them. Isis destroys them with mana, as Mahad hacks through them with his knives. The number of mini-zorcs continues to rise, as the High Priests are surrounded. Gerudo: This will be the end of the modern era, just as it was supposed to be! Zorc may have died, but he left me with one final gift! The ability to control a fraction of his power! Seto slashes through a mini-zorc, as he lunges at Gerudo. Gerudo catches the blade with his bare hand, snapping it into two. Seto backs away, as the mini-zorcs close in. Yami: Oh, enough of this! Yami stands up, Aknadin trying to push him back down. Aknadin: There is nothing to fear, Atem. I will gladly lay my life for… Yami: Move. Your Pharaoh commands it. Aknadin, intimidated, steps aside, as Yami activates the Dueltrix. Yami: Probably not my best idea. But I fuse Snare-oh with Eye Guy! To create! Yami places the cards on the blades, as he slaps it down, transforming. The room is filled with a purple light, as everyone stops, spellbound. Snare-ye-oh: Snare-ye-oh! Gerudo: What is that Ka?! Snare-ye-oh extends bandages from his body, as dozens of eyes open upon them. He fires lasers from them, wiping out the mini-zorc army. The pyramid appendage on his chest floats out, expanding in size to form a large eye on it. Snare-ye-oh: You’re not the only one with power. I defeated Zorc for a reason! Snare-ye-oh fires a powerful laser from the big eye, as Gerudo swirls his arms. A shield of darkness forms, but is destroyed and he is knocked back. Bandages stretch around him, firing freeze rays, icing him over and trapping him. Everyone else is stunned silent, as Snare-ye-oh clears his throat. Snare-ye-oh: He’s all yours. Snare-ye-oh walks back to the throne, reverting before sitting upon it again. He lets off a satisfied smile, as the Priests are left baffled. Characters * Yami * Halldor * Sartorius * Dragan * Jesse * High Priests ** Mahad ** Isis ** Shada ** Karim ** Aknadin ** Seto ** Shimon Villains * Paradox (destroyed) * Gerudo * Mini-Zorcs Aliens * Diamond Angel * Clockgrade * Hawk Charge * Snare-ye-oh Trivia * This episode explains the details about the apocalyptic future, and that Leo was to be the Supreme King. * Paradox was sent from the future, but with a different purpose than Aporia. * Yami experiences his Egyptian heritage, as he's sent into the past and replaces the Pharaoh Atem. * The Ancient Egypt arc is based off the Dawn of the Duel Saga from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. * Mahad returns, showing his life in his own timeline. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Yliaster Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ancient Egypt Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Strings Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Zorc Arc